Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for utilizing computing resources under a disabled processor node.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can frequently include a plurality of computer processors. Each computer processor may be attached to dedicated memory modules or dedicated input/output (‘I/O’) devices that are designated for exclusive use by a single computer processor. When a particular computer processor fails, is removed, or is otherwise unavailable, the dedicated memory modules or dedicated input/output (‘I/O’) devices that are designated for exclusive use by the single computer processor also become unavailable, in spite of the fact that the dedicated memory modules or dedicated I/O devices may be perfectly functional.